Fairy tail Scrapbook of A's
by yelim0503
Summary: This is one-shots for Fairytail based on words that start with A. Will be any pairing, and person. the sequel will be Fairytail Scrapbook of B's, rated T for suggestive language. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!

This is the Scrapbook of A's in Fairytail. This will contain series of one-shots, either pertaining to the story or AU, all based on a word that will start with an "A". All of the one-shots will be independent from each other. They will be any pairing/person. I will of course make a Scrapbook of B's, but that will be after this one. Each scrapbook will have 4 to 5 oneshots, based on how many interesting words I can find. I will also try to make a Scrapbook for D. Gray Man, Bleach, and Vampire Knight.

Hey peoples, PLEASE REVIEW, like, submit in a word I can use or you want me to use. I will gladly take and requests on a person or pairing the one-shot is base on.

Anyway ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairytail, I wouldn't be here doing this…

**First up: Agile.**

Lucy sighed as she watched the battle from the sidelines. Natsu was, again, fighting with gray. She shook her head wondering if they would ever learn. Probably not, it was just as likely as Elfman to proclaim that being gay is manly. But then again, Elfman says some random, awkward things; that may happen someday.

However, today was not someday, today was just like any other loud and noisy, ordinary guild day. Evidently, Gray said that he was the "one with the most balls" because a man can feel the cold and embrace it. Of course Natsu didn't understand the meaning of the phrase and started to balance on 4 beach balls… where did those come from?

…Anyway Gray thought that Natsu was mocking him, and the punches began.

_HOW THE HELL DOES HE FIGHT WHILE BALANCING ON BEACH BALLS… AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHY DO THE BEACHBALLS NOT MELT!!! _Lucy thought. Natsu miraculously kept one foot on the round object while belching and punching flames at the dark haired mage who's arm was now completely covered in icy spikes.

_Amazing, they're so agile…. _Lucy stared in Awe…

" Come on you fleabag, you can do better than that" Gray roared.

"Shut IT!!! Beside I got more BALLS than you do, I'm balancing on 4, you have none. And YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!!!" Natsu retorted.

" I can balance on 10 balls, you flame-idiot"

"CAN NOT"

"CAN TOO"

_YUP, they're idiots!!!_ Lucy confirmed. She sighed. Agile as they may be, they were still idiots that need to go to elementary school. " YOU IDIOTS' she screamed. " DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF 'BALLS.'"

… _I just said that out loud…_


	2. Adagio

Hello again!

I am going to try a perspective from Charlie… the cat!!! This might turn out okay, or might turn out as a disaster. In any way, please review and request…

In case people might not know, Adagio is a slow tempo, so a slow song…

Disclaimer: too lazy, you know what goes here…

Adagio.

Sky dragons were peaceful, they practiced in healing and reviving. My owner, Wendy, was a sky dragon slayer… and in many aspects she showed much of her caretaker's characteristics.

The same gentle smile, the same easy, and friendly attitude, the same way her forehead crinkled up when concerned.

I, Charlie, was the cat of a dragon slayer and was content to be so.

So how could anyone accuse of this angelic child of weakness? How could anyone say poisoning words directly to her? In Cait Shelter, wendy was perhaps the most important mage, so how could anyone speak less of her?

I ran to find the child. I ran long and hard, and I found her on a cliff overlooking the desert that surrounded our guild. I found her crying.

"Charlie? Is that you?" Her voice trembled, and I found that my heart trembled with it.

"Wendy…" I simply replied. I did not trust my voice enough to speak any further.

"Charlie, was what he said true? Am I not strong enough to be a mage?" That voice seemed so lost… How dare he!!! How dare he make wendy sound like this…Rage built up inside of me…

"OF COURSE NOT!!! So wipe those tears away and get your but back to Cait Shelter."

"Hmm… thanks… Charlie" Wendy stopped sobbing at once. She was such a determined girl. " Hey Charlie, before we go back I wanna sing!!! I don't know why I just want to!!!" I cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing else. It was said that a melodious voice of a sky dragon has powers to bring life to an otherwise desolate world. I wanted to see if that was true.

And so, Wendy opened her mouth and all feelings came pouring through… so beautiful…

So that was song of a Sky dragon, I thought, so fitting. So peaceful and slow, an adagio.

I swear, that out of the corner of my eyes I could see flowers blooming, but when I turned, none were there.


End file.
